A Second Chance
by connortrain12
Summary: We weren't the best of kids my friends and I that's why we ended up at the bottom of the ocean in a police van. However when we were offered a chance to start a new life somewhere else and do some good we took it, but why I'm stuck in a world where a girl carries around a giant scythe-gun and looks like a fairy tale character. Looks like our lives are going to get more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fan of RWBY and have wanted to make my own fanfiction for some time now. Please review and critic it as this is my first time writing one of this anyway enjoy.**

 **Flashbacks/Situations not from the protagonists POV= Bold**

 _Thoughts = Italics_

Speech = Normal

Chapter 1: A second chance

" **Don't stop running"**

" **Wasn't planning on it"**

" **Did you seriously just say that?"**

" **Oh, mother…"  
**

"Fucker"yells the boy on my right, followed by a loud crack of something hitting the side of the vehicle. He leans forward rubbing his head and cursing loudly, the movement causing his handcuffs to rattle softly.

I chuckle and look around the police van, the other two occupants looking just as amused at our companion's discomfort; we stare at each other in relative silence listening to the beautiful thing that is our friend's extensive knowledge of curse words.

A sudden banging noise from the driver's side of the vehicle instantly pulls us out of our moment of peace.

"Quit the language back there" the cop orders.

This earns an eye roll from me and a number of groans from my companions. However, the cursing stops and silence once again fills the van.

"Hey, Ivor," The boy sitting in front of me says.

"Yeah" I reply blowing a lock of my dirty blond hair out of my eyes.

"What did we do wrong?"

I stare at him for a few seconds disbelief before a brief laugh escapes me.

"Nickolas Bowly are you serious right now?"

This earns me a soft smile as he sits back and rests his head against the side of the van. With his glowing green eyes, soft brown hair and slightly babyish face Nickolas or Nick as we call him was the pretty boy of our little band of misfits. However behind all that was the one person I would always want in a fight with a black belt in karate he has pulled my ass out of heaps of situations, also helps that he knows his way around a lock pick.

I feel something tap my shoulder and look to see a pair of black eyes resembling that of a beetle's staring at me from the other corner of the van, the boy that they belong to points to a spot on the bench next to me. A quick glance shows a wrapper of chewing gum is the culprit; I glare back towards the boy.

"Very funny Ollie," I say sarcastically.

He responds with the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen before popping a piece of gum into his mouth, making sure to chew as loudly as possible. This doesn't last long before Nick silences him with a slap to the side of the head, his black hair covering his eyes as he begins to choke on his gum. Ollie Sparks is the smartest kid is our school when it comes to anything electrical ranging from breaking into confidential school files to turning his calculator into an electronic locks worst nightmare, however, he isn't the best at social situations preferring to not act like himself unless around people he is closest to.

"Hey come on Ollie don't die on us," I say before returning my attention to Nick.

"Now to answer your very stupid question, we are in this lovely government vehicle because we stole a very nice car and then blew it due to the fact that the dumbass on my right forgot what were the brake and accelerator and how they worked."

I feel the aforementioned boy's amber eyes glaring into the side of my head before looking at the floor of the van.

"It wasn't my fault" he mumbles softly.

I stare at his untidy maroon hair and sigh softly before rubbing his hair.

"Yeah, Roy it wasn't your fault just mucking around."

He glances at me before turning away, his body shaking rapidly.

" _Shit is he crying?"_ I reach out to comfort him before the sounds of muffled laughter reaches my ears. A closer look reveals that Roy is, in fact, crying from tears due to him laughing too hard.

"You son of a bitch, you played me!" I shout punching him in the shoulder.

This causes him to just laugh harder tears running down his face, his huge body shaking with the force of his laughter. Years of playing rugby have turned him into a mountain of a person but his sense of humour that seems to only consist of childish jokes and puns wears off after a while.

"Roy Light I swear to god…"

"You kids shut up back there!" Shouts the cop, causing us all to nearly jump out of our seats.

"You guys don't know how much trouble you're in do... Holy shit"

The sound of screeching tires is heard before something smashes into the van. The four of us screams and yell as we feel the van leave the ground; I'm thrown off my seat and a sense of weightlessness overcomes me. Something slams into me and smashes me into the back of the van.

"Oh fuck my back" I yell as I hear the sounds of two more things smashing into the door.

The van then lurches for sending me into whatever is on top of me.

"Ouch, what the hell man?"

"My bloody balls!" Someone screams next to me.

"Sorry Roy but get the hell off me" I moan rolling him to the side.

I sit up; the pain causes me to hiss softly. I twist my body to see two shapes withering in the darkness, groans of pain and discomfort reaching me through the darkness.

"Ollie? Nick? You guys alright."

"Yeah I think but I need a new back" answered Ollie.

"Same here also might need to replace my testies, wanker over here landed on them." And there is Nick.

"Roy how about you"

"I'm fine just a little winded" A pained voice answers.

Now that I'm feeling like my back doesn't look like a pretzel. I pull myself up using the benches as a support. I straighten my glasses and look at the top of a police van, the sun dimly shines through the windscreen.

" _That's weird I could have sworn it was just past 3, did we get knocked out?"_

I am able to make out the outline of the cop lying against the grating that had separated us from him. He isn't moving. A drop of something wet strikes my face. I wipe it off my face and look at it, my eyes squinting in the dim light. It feels sticky and I am just able to make out the colour of crimson. My mind is only able to think of one word.

"Blood"I whisper staring back up at the body of the officer.I feel like screaming but I don't want to scare the others, I glance back at the windscreen, I feel my eyes widen as I see the unmistakable shape of a stingray pass over it.

" _That can't be good"_

"Hey guys I've got some good news and some bad news," I say looking back at my group faint curses and groans echoing in the van as they begin to pull themselves off the bottom.

"What's the bad news?" Nick asks as he cracks his shoulder.

I look up, "Well I pretty sure the cop's dead and that we are at the bottom of the ocean."

The boys suddenly stop what they're doing and turn to where I am looking; we just stand there for what feels like an eternity watching the outlines of different types of sea life gracefully goes by. It would have been peaceful if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Well, what was the good news going to be that we now have our own aquarium" Roy yells at me.

I stare at him for a few moments before replying, "Actually yeah you right."

We just stare at each other all of us unsure what to do and then Ollie starts to laugh softly and first but soon his laughter fills the small van, followed Nick then Roy and finally me. Our laughter isn't that of joy however it is of sorrow and regret, how we are going to most likely die it this box with a dead man about us all because we wanted to drive a stupid car.

Eventually, we stop and the deafening silence once again fills the room. The only sound being our silent breaths and of the dead cop's blood dripping onto the floor. I lean against the side of the van sliding placing my head into my hands. The silence of my friends informs me that they were doing something similar, the only thought running through my head is, _"what are we going to do now?"_

"You don't need to die here," A woman's voice says.

We all nearly jump out of our skin. I desperately look around trying to find where the voice is coming from. All the guys stare at me all of them wearing the same expression, 'What the fuck?'

"Where are you and what do you mean?" I say.

The voice chuckles "I am everywhere but nowhere and I mean what I say, you don't have to die here today."

Roy steps closer to me and speaks, "How aren't we going to die we're stuck at the bottom of the bloody ocean?"

The voice is silent for a moment, "I will give you a choice, die in this world or be born into another."

I look at the others, even though I can't see their face they're probably the same as mine. Disbelief mixed with concern and most of all interest.

"What's the catch if we go to this other world?"

The voice falters as if surprised by the question but then answers, "That you will protect the world I place you in, as it is under threat from many dangers. But it is also a world of possibilities that are beyond your wildest dreams. In this world, you will be given abilities then no man of this world has, however, should you choose to accept I will grant one of you a power that is unique even to the alternate world, a power that makes the user a monster in the eyes of many.

Her words hang heavily in the air and as I turn to my companions they keep repeating themselves in my head.

"So what are we going to do?" asks Ollie staring straight at me.

"I say we go I mean you heard what she said if we don't we die, I would rather take a chance staying alive that then giving up like this. I don't want to die today!" states Roy.

"Are you insane did you listen to what she just said one of us has to become a monster for us to go over there! Are you willing to sacrifice one of our own to do this and what if she is lying we can't trust her!" snaps Nick?

I look at my friends. Their anger radiating through the darkness, I look at the ground desperately trying to think of something stop this from reaching boiling point.

" **A leader makes sacrifices for the ones he commands," Says the dying man smiling as he takes the child's hand for the last time.**

The memory fades away but with it goes my uncertainty; I look at my friends the anger still evident on them.

"Not if I give myself up."

My teammates turn and just stare at me, I grin at the shocked expression I picture on their faces. Ollie is the first to speak up.

"You can't be serious"

I grin at him my teeth shining slightly in the dark, "Oh I'm deadly serious I will take whatever I need to make sure you guys are safe, that what a good leader does right?"

I feel Roy's hand on my shoulder, as he gives me a reassuring squeeze, "You sure about this."

I grab Roy's hand and squeeze it tightly, "You know it and as you said I don't feel like dying today."

I turn to Nick and place my hand on his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes, "I can't do this without you, Nick, we all stay or we all go what's your choice."

Nick shifts slightly from side to side, his face an overload of expressions that but that is soon overtaken by an unreadable mask before looking back at me. "When I joined your band of dumbasses I was made to swear that I would follow you to the end of the earth." His mouth turning into a small smirk before punching me lightly on the shoulder, "What difference does another world make".

I nod slowly and then shift my attention to Ollie, "What do you say mate ready to live for another day."

Ollie chuckles softly, "You know what my answer is already but bloody hell there isn't ever a dull moment with you is there?"

"Not a chance buddy," I reply before looking back at the darkness. I look at back at the others for one last time; one by one they nod at me Roy giving me an encouraging thumb up. I turn back into the darkness.

"Okay lady you heard us, we accept your offer and I will take the power you talked about."

Silence looms over us for some time, before the voice speaks once again.

"Very good you will now be granted a new life use it wisely; I will talk to you boys in the new world until then farewell.

With those final words, the boys are left there in the dark, till the silence is broken by Roy.

"So what going to happen n…ahhh"

The end of his sentence was replaced by extremely loud screaming as bright light erupts from the centre of the van, I shield my eyes and feel its warmth as it covers us in its embrace.

Then as quickly as it came it leaves. Placing us in what appears to be an alleyway of a city, "You guys alright?" I ask they all nod. "Good let's see where we a….." I stop suddenly as stare at my friends unable to understand what the hell I am looking at."Roy and Ollie what the hell happened to you?"

They look at me puzzled at then turn to look at each other and at pretty much the same way.

"What the hell/fuck" With the most vulgar response being Roy's. The cause of stress was a pair of animal ears resting on top of their heads with Roy's appearing to be that of a fox's and Ollie's resembling that of a cat.

Roy rushes over and grabs me tightly before shaking me furiously. "Ivor, how do we fix this?"

My response to this being. "I…DON'T…KNOW….BUT….PLEASE…STOP….ME!"

After scolding him for nearly killing me via violent shaking. I say "look we'll figure this out later but let's see where we are first ok?"

They all nod and we walk through the alleyway, Ollie and Roy fussing over their new anatomy just as we reach the end of the path. My little group then suddenly stops all of us looking at amazement at what lies before us. I hear someone walk up behind me and just stand there placing their hand onto my shoulder.

"Ivor where the hell are we?" Nick asks.

I turn back at him at grin widely, "I don't but I can tell you one thing, we sure as hell aren't in Australia anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to say right now except thank you to anyone who has read the story so far, and reviewed it. Also, I'm am so sorry for the wait I've been caught up with school and life commitments anyway now chapter 2.**

 **Flashbacks/Situations not from the protagonists POV= Bold**

 _Thoughts = Italics_

Speech = Normal

Chapter 2: Little Red Riding Hood

Being all around Australia my friends and I have seen some pretty unique places but nothing had that held a candle to what stood before us right now. We were in a city that much was clear and the countless shops surrounding us revealed that we were in what appeared to be a shopping district. The buildings weren't that different from the bigger cities of Earth, reminding me of Sydney and Canberra. However, the technology was certainly different to any city I've been in.

Overhead flew an aircraft that looked like it was taken straight out of Halo. The signs working across the taller buildings were holographic displaying people using machinery I couldn't even compare to anything from Earth. I am then pulled out of my daze at the sight a person walking by us, looking rather normal except for the fact that she had the ears of a rabbit sprouting from the top of her head.

" _Well, Roy and Ollie won't be odd ones out at least."_

Looking back at my companions I smile at the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Hey, guys quit staring you going to draw attention," I muttered waving my hands in their line of sight.

They blink slowly and look to find me already walking down the streets, heading towards a store called 'From Dust till Dawn'.

"Ivor what the hell are you doing?" whispers Nick.

I look back at him, "Look at what you guys are wearing".

They look down to realise they were wearing summer clothing, a gust of cool winter wind covers us and a slight shiver runs down my spine. At the same time, a noise emits from Roy's stomach, with him looking at us with a sheepish smile.

"What I'm hungry."

I click my fingers, "Exactly we need food and new clothes."

I point back at the store, "The owner looks pretty frail and there isn't any other staff let's see if we get some work." I turn to Nick, "Can you work your magic for us again?"

Nick responds with a look that can only be seen as "Who do you think you're talking to?", before he motions for us to stay outside and walks into the shop. I look back at my 2 remaining friends only to see Ollie poking his new ears and Roy judging from the look of absolute concentration on his face trying desperately to force his to twitch.

" _How the hell are these two older than me?"_ A small smile forces itself onto my face.

"Hey quit screwing around and get in here!" Nick looks at us with a look of pure annoyance, motioning for us to enter the store, my eyes widening at the strange multicoloured powders and crystals that make up a majority of the shop's produce.

" _What the hell is this place selling?"_

We walk up to the counter; Nick waves his hand towards the old man behind

"The owner has said we can work here for today, one of us will help out with the at the front of the store while the others work in the back,"

My hand shoots up, "I volunteer as tribute." Causing a grin to erupt on Ollie's face, Nick just shrugs and drags the others to the back of the shop.

I look at the owner, "What do you want me to do?" the old man points at some boxes and then at the magazine section of the store it takes me a few second to realise what he wants me to do.

" _Stacking shelves huh."_ I shrug and start walking towards them. _"Whatever pays the bills."_

I open the boxes and begin pulling out the magazines and begin placing them in their respective places, allowing myself to get immersed in the work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How many fucking magazines does this guy need in his store?" I growl while placing what feels like the millionth issue of 'X-Ray and Vav' onto the shelve, I hear the shop's entrance opening and I look up to see a girl around 15 or 16 years old enter.

" _Red."_ Is all I can think as I look at the young girl due to her attire consisting of a red hooded cloak and a small crimson highlight in her otherwise raven hair, she is appears to be asking the owner a question with his answer being a simple point towards my direction.

" _Someone looking for magazines?"_ A smirk erupts onto my face, _"Good luck finding anything here hun_ " I then get back to work.

Footsteps crawl up behind me and I hear a small voice behind me.

"Excuse me?"

I turn around and see the girl looking at me, her silver eyes gazing at me with no immediately identifiable emotions. I stand up stretch my arms over my head, groaning as my joints pop softly before resting them at my sides.

"How can I help you?" I ask smiling softly.

The girl returns the smile before answering, "Can you tell me where to find the latest issue of 'Dust and Weapons' I'd look for myself but…" She glances at the enormous amount of mags and comics, "But I wouldn't really know where to start," She finishes her sentence with a sheepish smile as if embarrassed for asking for help.

I shrug and look over the magazine shelves and pulling one out and hand it to her. "Is this what you wanted?"

The girl looks at the cover of the mag and nods before looking at me with a large smile on her face. "Thank you."

I grin and pick up the now empty boxes, "No problem, I hope you have a good day." I then look out the windows of the store and am surprised to see how dark it has gotten outside.

" _I wonder if the days are the same as Earth's."_

I push that train of thought out of my mind and walk up to the owner and show him the empty boxes. "Do you want me to help out back?"

He nods and points the door where Nick and the other went through. I walk to it and place my hand on the handle as I hear the shop entrance open once again, I turn to see a group of sharply dressed men entering the store, the leader dressed in white and carrying a cane, a cigar clamped between his lips. His companions wearing identical black suits and red shades.

" _This can't be good_ " I crouch out of the sight of the men just as one of them pulls out a gun and points it at the owner. _"This is definitely not good"._

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust store open at this time?" A voice that I can only assume is the cigar man asks.

"Please just take my lien and leave." An older voice pleads causing to me to growl in irritation, _"The old guy can talk what the hell was with the silent treatment then?"_

My silent cursing of my temporary employer was interrupted by the back door opening; Roy sticks his head out of the door and looks at me clearly confused at why I am crouched like a dumbass. He opens his mouth to speak but I spring up clamping my hand over his face.

His eyes widen in surprise as I thrust my thumb in the direction of the robbers. He glances at them and then redirects his attention to me.

"Get the others," I whisper as I push him back into the room and close the door.

Suddenly I feel something cold against my skin,

"Ok kid turn around with your hands in the air." A voice demands.

" _Oh for fuck's sake."_

I sigh and raise my hands slowly, turning to face the owner of the voice, one of the robbers is in front of me but most of my attention is on the red katana that is threatening to take me down a few inches.

I force myself to look away from the sword and look at the man holding it. I flash him my most charming smile. _"Let's try good old charisma."_

"Hey, man can't we work this out" The katana is pressed firmer against my throat accompanied by a snarl now on my attacker's face.

" _And fail."_

However, my sharply dressed attacker's attention is taken away from me when the yell of a girl followed by glass smashing can be heard from the other side of the store, with him turning to see the cause of the commotion. Seeing my chance I step away from the blade and rush at the robber slamming my fist into his throat causing him to bow over as he struggles to catch his breath. A quick jab in the temple with my elbow sends him dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

" _Huh, those lessons with Nick actually worked,"_ I think smiling to myself.

Behind me the back door busts open with Nick, Roy and Ollie all looking ready to fight however relax slightly at just seeing me standing over the unconscious man. This is followed by a quiet whistle from Roy at my handy work.

"Nice work chief," Ollie says looking impressed, while Nick just flashes me a thumbs up.

I grin and straighten my glasses, before kneeling next to the robber picking up his katana a small search also uncovers a handgun with a full clip.

I hand the gun to Ollie and the sword to Roy. "You guys remember how to use these?"

Ollie's face pales slightly before forcing a small smile on his face, "I did get the best scores whenever we went to the range."

Roy just twirls the sword in his fingers, "No worries Ivor I got this."

Nick cracks his knuckles and starts walking towards the entrance, I follow casting one last glance at the fallen man, before focusing on the situation at hand. The owner stares at us as we exit the store before we are rendered dumbfounded at the sight before us.

The girl that had been reading magazines while this all happened was know standing before us swinging around a giant scythe as the sounds of gunfire fill our ears. Her movements are impossibly quick but extremely elegant.

I'm pulled out my trance when the sound of metal striking metal reaches my ears, I turn to see Roy locked swords with another one of the robbers, his face filled with barely controlled anger as he pushes the man away, sending him flying with a brutal kick to the chest.

A man runs past me and towards one of the surrounding buildings, his white coat trailing behind him.

" _Oh no, you don't"_ I sprint after him the battle raging on behind, barely noticing Nick taking down his opponent. A scream behind him belonging to one of the remaining robbers as a bullet tears through his shoulder. Ollie's face an unreadable mask as he takes down another target.

The man in white jumps onto a ladder and hastily climbs up it, I jump on after him climbing to the top of the building. As I reach the top, with the man standing over next to the edge of the building. The sounds of gunshots can be heard behind me as someone soars over the top of my head, my vision is filled with red fabric.

" _Well aren't you full of surprises"_ I smile to myself, " _Hey dumbass focus on the matter at hand"_.

"Hey," She yells, staring at the man.

He stops, "Persistent" He growls just as an airship rise in front of him, it's spotlight blinding me as he jumps into the vehicle. He back at us and grins, raising a red crystal in front of us.

"End of the line kids!" He tosses the crystal at us and lifts his cane, the tip lifts and reveals an aiming reticle. A fireball erupts out of the end and sails towards the crystal striking it right near the girl.

The ensuing explosion sends me flying across the roof the top, the rough concrete cuts into my arms, I gasp as the wind is driven out of my lungs from the impact.

" _What about the girl?_ " I look up, the man's sadistic laughter fills me with rage.

The smoke clears, I see a beautiful woman holding a riding crop stands before the girl, a purple symbol briefly hovers in front of her before disappearing, the woman flicks her crop, causing a series of purple objects to shoot from it and strikes the airship causing it to violently rock from side to side.

" _Is that fucking magic holy shit!"_ I feel my mouth drop open at the sight of something that shouldn't be possible.

The woman once again flicks her wrist, causing the dark cloud to appear above the aircraft that sends huge spikes of ice down onto it.

I smile as I see the man in the cockpit trying desperately to steady the vehicle, _"Good luck with that wanker."_ A savage grin forcing itself onto my face before being replaced with a frown as a silhouette of a woman appears in the entrance of the ship, The eyes that glare at us reminds me of the hot coals of a bush fire. The silhouette raises her hands and shoots a ball of fire out of her palm, which the other woman quickly deflects with one of her symbols.

The flame breaks off into small embers and land on the concrete before glowing brightly. _"That can't be good."_ I think as I find myself running across the rooftop and grabbing the girl in red, pulling her away from embers.

I hear an explosion with a surge of heat striking my back, followed by some discomfort in my right shoulder.

The girl looks at me before reverting her attention to the airship as it flies away, gunshots can be heard over the sound of its engine. A quick glance reveals the shooter to be the young girl, carrying a ridiculously oversized rifle.

" _Someone's packing some serious heat"_ I look at her in disbelief as she puts it away, she turns her attention to me and her eyes widen in shock, as she places a hand over her mouth. I look at her confused.

"What's wrong?" The girl points to my shoulder, I turn and see a shard of concrete sticking out of it,

" _Well, shit._ " I poke it softly and hiss at the sudden pain that shot through me, I revert my attention to the girl and smile at her waving my hand.

"Don't worry tis just at flesh wound." Footsteps can be heard behind me and I feel something grab the concrete shard and rip it from my shoulder.

"Fucking hell!" I turn and glare at the person responsible, the woman that helped us looked at me the bloody shard clenched in her hand. She then crouches and places her hand over the wound, she begins to mutter under her breath and my body is coated in a strange glow. The pain in my shoulder slowly disappears.

I hear the woman stand up behind me and I turn to see the wound on my shoulder was healed, a circular scar being the only evidence there was one there in the first place.

I get up and turn towards the woman, getting my first good look at her. Her blond hair is tied back into a bun, a pair of oval-shaped glasses rests on her face and from the way her green eyes are staring menacingly at me I can tell she is pissed.

"You're a Huntress.* Says a voice next to us, we turn and see 'Little Red' a huge smile on her face staring at the blonde woman.

"Can I have you autograph?" She asks her, the look that she gets as a response will make even the most Veteran soldier shake in his boots.

I step back slowly before the woman's gaze turns to me, a bead of sweat travels down my face. _"We in big trouble."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I now find myself in appears to be an interrogation room, Roy, Ollie and Nick are standing next to me with our backs against the wall, trying desperately to get away from the pissed off woman with the riding crop. Who thankfully at the moment is keeping most of her attention on "Little Red" who is sitting in front of the table in the middle of the room.

"I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger." She says pacing back and forth in front of us, occasionally shooting me and my friends dirty looks.

"They started it!" The young girl retorts.

" _Damn Straight_."

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." The woman continues while looking at what appears to be a tablet.

Ollie leans close to my ear and whispers, "Wait for it." The woman turns sharply a look of anger on her face.

"And a slap on the wrist" She finishes while slamming her riding crop on the table, the ensuring sound causing the girl to jump and my companions and me to wince.

" _Note to self_ _ **never**_ _get hit by that thing."_ A grimace on my face, a quick glance at my friends, shows them with similar expressions.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." The blonde woman finishes before a man walks past her carrying a mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. His grey hair and glasses giving him the appearance of a wise man.

"Ruby Rose," He says while throwing a quick glance at us. His voice carrying a sense of authority that instantly brought you to attention.

" _Ruby Rose huh. Fits with the red colour scheme."_

The man leans forward and stares intently at Ruby for a few seconds, "You have silver eyes."

A frown forces itself onto my face. "The hell does that have to do with anything," Roy whispers looking at me, I shrug and revert my attention to the conversation at hand.

The man motions towards the tablet in the blonde woman's hands, displaying Ruby showing off amazing fighting skills against the robbers before. "So where did you learn to do this?"

" _That's something I want to know as well."_ I think as I watch the footage, the different angles surprising me, _"How the fuck did they get this?"_

Ruby shuffles in her seat, "Um Signal Academy."

The man looks over the top of his glasses, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He questions.

Ollie gasps loudly, "There are schools that teach you how to fight like that, awesome."

The man looks up at us, his eyebrow raised. I reach over and hit the back of Ollie's head, shutting him up.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answers.

He reverts his attention to Ruby and simply says, "I see." Before placing the plate of cookies before Ruby, a smile forms on her face and she began wolfing down the cookies. The sight of food causes an audible groan from my stomach.

The man looks at us and motions to the plate, "Do you boys want some?" I nod and walk over to the table and pick up four cookies. I head back to my friends and hand them one each, looks of gratitude shoot across their face before they begin to eat.

I take a bite of mine and nearly cry at the taste of chocolate.

The man glances at me, curiosity in his eyes before looking back at Ruby, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

Ruby eyes light up and muffled noises can be heard before she swallows whatever remaining cookies are in her mouth. "Sorry," She says wipes her face free of any crumbs "That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like." She ends her sentence via over dramatic hand motions and karate noises, I hear Nick facepalm next to me while I just stare at the overload of cuteness I have just witnessed.

The man smiles at her, "So I've noticed." He places his mug on the table, the contents reveal to be a steaming cup of coffee.

" _I could use some of that,"_ I think as I yawn silently.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself is doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man questions.

Ruby's face grows serious, "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

" _There's that word again Huntress what are they?"_

"You want to slay monsters?" The man tilts his head slightly to the right.

"Wait what monsters?" I find myself asking, curiosity finally getting the better of me.

A stunned silence overcomes the room as the man turns his attention to me, "Are you saying you don't know about the creatures of Grimm?"

I shrug and motion to my friends, "My companions and I aren't from around here."

The woman looks at us amazed, "How could you have never heard of Grimm, where are you from."

"A small island in the south." Answers Nick causing a few raised eyebrows from the others in the group.

The man raises his hand and motions for us to approach him. We walk to the table and stand next to Ruby, the man stares at us and I feel his gaze probing me trying to find out all of my secrets.

"If you just gonna keep staring at me and don't have anything to say, we are leaving," I state a flash of anger appearing in my eyes. The woman moves towards me, her hand resting on her riding crop, a motion of the man's hand stops her, however.

"Of course my apologies," He says calmly, still not taking his eyes off me "I am willing to offer you boys and Miss Rose here a proposal"

The statement causes me to raise an eyebrow, "What sort of proposal?"

The man takes a long sip of his coffee and averts his eyes to the woman behind him, she rolls her eyes and a small sigh escapes her. The man nods softly and turns back to us. "My name is professor Ozpin and the woman behind me is Glynda Goodwitch, I run a school called Beacon Academy a training ground for huntresses and huntsmen."

"The people who kill monsters," Roy says to which Ozpin nods going to take another sip of his beverage before a look of discontentment overcomes his face at realising it is empty.

"Precisely the students of this school and similar establishments are taught to deal with Grimm soulless creature that feeds off of the negative emotions of humans and similar species." He states placing the empty mug onto the table. Instantly my mind conjures up images of a vampiric creature kneeling over an unconscious person sucking a black substance out of its victim's body. I sense my teammates shuffle slightly as they most likely conjure up similar images.

I revert my attention to Ozpin, "So I take it you want us to attend this academy." Ozpin nod, "Okay but why?" I motion to my group, "No offence to my friends and I but we're not exactly bonafide badasses." Nick cocks his head to the side slightly, I sigh "Well most of us." My words bring a small smirk to Nick's face and a few complaints from Ollie and Roy.

Ozpin glances at Goodwitch who sighs softly before stepping forward and placing her tablet in front of him, he then reverts his attention back to us. "I wish to have you gentlemen at my school of a number of reasons the first is your obvious bravery" He once again brings up footage of the robbery, this time, displaying us.

I watch closely at Ollie's marksmanship, Roy's brute strength and Nick's fighting prowess. I let out a small whistle and look back at my friends. "You guys really did kick ass didn't you?" Their response just being several grins. Glynda clears her throat reverting our attention back to her.

Ozpin smiles softly, "Not many people would willingly risk their lives to stop a robbery even if they were working at the establishment, my second reason is due to how you young men interest me." I groan softly, " _Fuck here we go."_

Ozpin turns his attention to Little Red, "You may leave now Miss Rose I'm looking forward to seeing you at the start of the year should you accept."

The young girl's face lights up in an enormous smile that brings a small one to my own. "You can bet on it Professor I won't let you down." In a flash of red she flies out of the room leaving a small trail or roses behind.

I laugh softly, "Full of life that one." Ozpin chuckles and nods before his face grows more serious.

"Now back to our conversation, ever since you have entered this room Glynda here has been trying to find out anything about you. However, there is no mention of you four in any of the government documents she has looked through, so mr…." He trails off, I look back at my companions I'm met with looks of understanding and agreement. I nod.

"My name is Ivor Grant the strapping young men behind me are, Nickolas Bowly, Ollie Sparks and Roy Light" All the boys nod towards Ozpin.

He rests his arms on the table before him. "That's is also the reason why I want you on this campus I don't know who you are and I need to keep tabs on you."

" _Well at least he's honest_ " I cross my arms, "So what's stopping us from walking out of here?"

"Nothing but a group of four unidentifiable young men won't last very long out there especially if the military becomes aware of you, there's also the matter that you most likely have anywhere to go if you leave," Ozpin states calmly.

"He's got us there." Roy mutters, Nick nods in agreement.

I sigh heavily, "Fine but I'll say again aside from Nick here we haven't got much combat training let alone experience and from what I've gather from Little Red before these people get taught from Middle school. How are we gonna compare with that?"

Ozpin once again glances at the woman standing next to him. She looks like she is about to argue about something before sighing and nodding her head. He returns his attention to us, "The initiation of this Academy starts in 6 months, Glynda here is the combat instructor of my school she will be teaching you how to fight and before you ask you will be living in one of the vacant dorms at the school during this period of time."

We turn to stare at the blonde woman for a few seconds before looking away abruptly as she grips her riding crop menacingly. " _Yup definitely terrifying"_ I calm myself and look back at the professor, "What happens if we don't learn to the standard we need."

Ozpin stares at me calmly, "The most logical outcome is that you would die during the initiation or at least become seriously wounded." His words shoot through us like an arrow, the steady tone of his voice unnerving me to the core. "However if you succeed you will be in one of the most well-known schools in Remnant and will have food and shelter for the next four years."

The mere mention of food instantly causes Roy to stand at attention, I smile " _Well he's sold what about the other two?"_ I look at Ollie, "What's your answer, Ollie?"

He places his hand on his chin and ponders for a few seconds before lifting his head and smiling softly, "We don't have anywhere else to go and anyway" He shrugs, "This sounds fun."

I chuckle and nod before turning my attention to Nick, he shrugs, "It's up to you Ivor but it'll give us a chance to start a new life, and also allow us to catch up on school." He smirks "Geography and History were never your strong suits."

I frown and am about to give him a verbal beatdown before I realize the meaning of his words. This school will allow us to learn about this world's cultures and customs, something that unless we find a way back home we're gonna need desperately.

I turn back and look at the Ozpin before putting out my hand. "You've got yourself some new students professor." He smiles and takes my hand before shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy gentlemen you are now Huntsmen in training. Let's hope you survive the next six months." With those last final words, he lets go of my hand and starts walking towards the exit, my friends and I stare at him and Glynda as they head towards the door.

"Wait what do you mean if we survive?" Ozpin stops at the door and chuckles softly.

"Miss Goodwitch didn't become the combat instructor for no reason, and she has to teach you in six months what most people get taught in years that is gonna be no small task for either of you. Now come along I must show you to your living areas." He then steps out of the room, Goodwitch in close pursuit.

We stare at the door for several moments before all our thoughts are summed up perfectly by Roy, "Well we're fucked aren't we." And for once all we could do is agree sliently.


	3. Chapter 3

**So just a quick thank you to everyone who has followed this story or myself it means a lot for this grateful 15-year-old. Anyway enough with the mushy stuff on to the plot!**

 **Flashbacks/Situations not from the protagonists POV= Bold**

 _Thoughts = Italics_

Speech = Normal

Chapter 3: A witch's wrath

If there is one thing I love in life it's sleeping the warm comfort of a welcoming bed, how simply resting can rejuvenate your entire body. The downside to developing a love for it, however, is how bloody pissed you get when you are denied that right.

I feel my blanket being torn off me releasing me from my perfect haven so I respond in the most obvious fashion, attacking whatever has disturbed my slumber. I thrust out my right arm slamming it into the culprit, I hear a slight squeal as my arm makes contact and my victim drops to the ground.

I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes. Leaving them closed I grab my spectacles off the nearby table sliding them on as I jump out of the bed and land on the groaning form lying beside it resulting in a long string of curse words in a surprising variety of languages.

"Good morning to you too Roy," I say finally getting off the suffering person.

"Fuck you" He growls using my bed to drag himself up. I shrug and nod towards the already awake Nick and Ollie both of which look just as tired as I feel.

"I told you last time, wake me up and I hurt you." I walk into the bathroom and turn on the tap, using the icy water to revive myself.

We hear a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Ollie sighs shuffling to the door. As I brush my teeth I hear the entrance being opened followed by the crack of a riding crop.

"Ow what the hell!" Ollie yells as I walk out of feeling slightly refreshed. Professor Goodwitch is standing before him her riding crop raised for another strike before I clear my throat gaining her attention.

"Even though Ollie is now the most awake out of all of us at this point, can you please not hit us until we start the combat training Miss Grey?" Goodwitch lowers her crop a stern look on her face as the reference goes completely over her head. Her attention is not on my face however and is somewhere around my chest. I look down and see that I'm still my sleeping attire which consists of no shirt and a pair of plain boxers. Something that is shared by the other males in the room.

"Professor if you would kindly wait outside we'll change into some appropriate clothing," Nick states calmly, Goodwitch looks irritated for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room.

" _Well, that could have gone better"_ I pick up Ollie and grimace slightly at the bright red mark running across his hand. "Ok, guys let's suit up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We walk the professor making sure to keep as much distance that is politely possible between us and the ultimate BDSM practitioners weapon of choice that is the riding crop.

"She's got a bloody good swing on her," Ollie grumbles still sporting a faded albeit still visible mark.

I snort softly, "Be happy it was just a hit, I've seen her conjure ice out of fucking nowhere and it was your fault for opening the door half naked." Roy and Nick nod at my statement.

Ollie's feline ears droop slowly his black fringe covering his eyes. "I was bloody tired." I rub my hand through my friend's hair.

"Live and learn pal live and learn." With these words of wisdom, Goodwitch stops in the front of two wooden doors, she casually flicks her hand sending them open with a satisfying bang, Before us lies a large gym and training area complete with conditioning equipment and fighting ring.

I let out a loud whistle which is quickly mimicked by Roy. "This is very impressive Miss Goodwitch the school must get a considerable amount of funding." Nick states turning his attention back to the professor.

She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Well, of course, this establishment is the largest training center of huntresses and huntsmen in Vale and as they are the leading force against the creatures of Grimm it's natural that we are given the proper materials required to do so." She states before pointing her weapon at my companions and me. "How much combat training and experience do you four have?"

Instantly we straighten our backs in attention in fear of being hit.

"Well, aside from yesterday the most combat we have had has been a few street fights," Ollie replies rubbing the back of his hand. "As for actual training, Nick has the most in close quarters with Ivor being his student, Roy has some experience in swordplay and I'm a pretty good shot with firearms."

As Ollie finishes Goodwitch sighs softly before pinching the bridge of her nose, "So, in other words, you have been to no combat school?" We all nod in response. "You've given me some real work haven't you Ozpin." She grumbles softly before returning her attention to us.

She motions to the gym area of the building. "The first stage of becoming a successful huntsman is to be in peak physical condition." Suddenly a small smirk emerges on her face and I gulp loudly, "So let's begin."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy and Ollie collapse before Goodwitch, their breathing being reduced to short painful gasps. I'm not that better off leaning against a piece of training equipment in an attempt to not join my friends on the welcoming floor. I look at the professor my body making weird clicking noises as I do so, she looks back at me the small smirk from before having returned to her face.

"Is that it? I expected more." She says pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

I growl softly while staring intently at her, "No offense Miss Goodwitch but you're a freaking sadist." This only causes her to smile more before my attention is taken away by a soft groan. Nick stands next to me a small glimmer of sweat on his brow but otherwise he looks unaffected by the hell we've been through.

"Well, that was a good warm up what's next?" He asks cracking his shoulder.

" _You can't be fucking serious."_

"What are you, Nick?" Roy wheezes out, Nick glances down at him surprised.

"This is easy compared to what's ahead, am I correct professor? Glynda tweaks the end of her riding crop.

"That is true even most trainees would be able to complete this and more with little difficulty. Speaking of which we still have 2 more hours of training" She states while glancing at her device something she referred to as a Scroll, I feel the blood drain out of my face at these words and my companions excluding Nick emit a sigh of despair. _"I'm so screwed."_

"Alright let's go," Nick says cracking his knuckles.

" _I wonder if I the others will mind if I kill him."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I collapse the floor of my room, I grimace slightly at the clicking sounds emitted from my back and shoulders followed by the loud thumps of my companions collapsing either side of me. Apparently, Nick's endurance had been seen as a challenge for the slave driver that calls herself a professor, the resulting training would have made a UFC fighter cringe as she pushed us to our absolute limits.

"We have to do six bloody months of this, topped off with combat and Grimm studies as well as practicals." Ollie grumbles.

"Ollie do me a favour and shut up before I have enough energy to punch you," Roy growls.

Nick chuckles softly before kneeling down and placing a cool can of drink in front of each of our prone forms, "Well you guys did brilliantly" He cracks open his own can and takes a sip, "Look on the bright side if we pull this off we'll have a legitimate job albeit we have to go to school for four years but still."

Ignoring my protesting limbs I pull myself into a sitting position before grabbing hold of my drink.

" _He's right no more stealing, no more trouble with the authorities and maybe we'll be able to help people,"_ I smirk softly at the childish thought before looking around, to my surprise Nick, Roy and Ollie all have similar expressions on their face. A strange noise reaches my ears and it takes a few moments for me to realize that that noise is laughter, my laughter to be exact. It fills the living space echoing off the walls.

The other look at me incredulously before Ollie joins in, quickly followed by Roy and finally by Nick. We laugh for what feels like hours until our sides start to hurt and tears run down our cheeks. Eventually, we stop, my breath comes out in large gasps as I try to refill my depraved lungs of oxygen. Ollie stands up and raises his can into the air, his second pair of ears twitching in what I can assume is contentment.

"A toast to new beginnings, to good health and most importantly to brothers." He exclaims passionately.

I smile at him before raises my own can, "To brothers whether through blood or not."

Our words are echoed by Nick and Roy before we all take a long swig of our beverages, we spend the rest of the day enjoying each others company, and looking for to the future no matter what it throws at us.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up my child, I wish to speak with you."

I bolt up quickly gather myself onto my feet, my vision is blurry due to the lack of my glasses. All that I can gather is that I'm are covered in white with no distinguishable features just almost blinding lighting, sensing a presence behind me I turn to see a woman. She stands at about 5.8 meaning I tower over her with my own height of 6.4. Her face is not visible hidden under a white hood that is connected to a cloak that covers her entire body blending her into the landscape of the room.

"Who are you?" I ask softly, the woman tilts her covered head and I get a sudden suspicion she is smiling at me.

"Don't you recognize the voice of your saviour, hmm I'd expect more from my chosen champion." She replies accompanied by a slight chuckle.

I feel my eyes widen in surprise, "You're the voice."

The woman nods, "Yes I brought you and your friends to this world."

"Why?"

I feel her stare at me from the darkness of her hood, "Because this world is in danger and I need a warrior to defend it, you and your friends were just the most suitable."

"Where are we?"

"You are asleep but I am in your mind this is your subconscious."

I rub the back of my neck as I comprehend the woman's words, "Were you also the reason that we were accepted into Beacon?"

Her shoulders straighten slightly, "No I assure you I was not, however, this is good news your combat prowess was a worry of mine with your induction into that school that should no longer be a worry."

I nod before addressing what has been on my mind every since I was sent to this world, "Before you brought me and my friends here you said I would have to pay a price what was it?" I then remember what she referred to me as "And what's this about being your champion?"

The woman looks away for a few moments before looking back towards me, "The price for you to come here was to a dear one, in you is a power that is powerful similar to the ones of the other humanoids of this world, however unlike their's your's runs on a different source of energy." The woman raises both of her hooded hands revealing them to be covered in black gloves.

"The inhabitants of the world the humans and the Faunus all contain a soul with which they use to project an aura granting them protection from injuries and small healing capabilities, on the other hand, is the Grimm who don't possess a soul and as such can't produce an aura."

" _These Faunus she talks about must be what Ollie and Roy have become, but what am I? If I'm not like the others and can't harness this aura does that mean I'm like a_ Grimm" I say the last word harshly spitting it out as if it is poison in my mouth.

The woman nods, "That is correct you essentially have no soul and as such would be classified as a Grimm."

Her word stops me in my tracks, _"No soul, so I'm not even human._ " I look back at the woman as she stands calmly before me as if she didn't just pull the rugs out from under what was originally my reality even more so then before.

A growl rumbles out of my throat,"But how am I supposed to fight them then? If I don't have this aura I can't protect myself or even heal if what you say is true."

The woman is response thrusts her hands forward, and a sudden pain courses through my body nearly forcing me to my knees, soon the pain leaves me and in its place a feeling of great power.

"What did you do to me?" I ask my voice hoarse.

I sense the woman smile, "I simply unlocked your abilities, your aura."

"But you said…"

"I never said the Grimm were defenseless how do you think they became such a big threat, in the place of aura they gained a different ability the one to feed off negative emotions."

A sense of illness overcomes me as I hear these words, "I need to feed off people?"

She shakes her head, "No you only need to feed off Grimm."

I freeze, "Pardon?"

"You only need to feed off Grimm they already have negative emotions stored inside of them and as such make a suitable source of power for you."

I run my hand through my hair and breath out slowly, "So how does this work?"

"Your ability when activated should automatically begin to absorb a Grimm's energy, this will in turn grant you the anti-aura, giving you protection as well as dealing with minor wounds, it should also feed off any negative emotions in the area as it is a Grimm's ability." The woman stated firmly.

I sigh loudly before asking the question that I've been dreading the most, "So is this what you meant about me being considered a monster? A soulless creature that must feed off others to control its powers."

The woman nods.

" _Then I'm even more vampiric than the Grimm"._ I feel a sudden sense of anger at myself at what I've become "Is there any other way to gain power?".

The woman looks away from me for a few moments, her head tilted downwards as she contemplated my words. "There is one other possible way but it is extremely dangerous and might not even work."

"What is it?" I ask desperately.

"Due to your unique powers of absorption, you could possibly gain strength from Dust."

I tilt my head and stare blankly at the woman, "Pardon?"

She sighs, "I would have thought you'd be aware of Dust by now."

" _Well, I'm sorry I was too busy being teleported to another freaking world!"_ I think, but seeing as this woman brought me into this world in the first place, I shut down the sarcasm before it gets me possibly obliterated.

The woman continues, "Dust is a mineral used by the humans and Faunus in a variety of practices the most prominent being weaponry. It comes in several types but they all share one thing, it is extremely combustible in its base form."

I feel the blood drain out of my face as she goes this definition, "So let me get this straight you want me to absorb the highly explosive thing into my body?"

"Would you prefer the alternative?" The woman asks, pulling the white hood further down.

"Touche" I reply, brushing my fringe out of my eyes.

The woman looks around the nothingness that is our surroundings "It seems our time's up my child it is time for you to return back." She waves a single gloved hand in front of my face and I feel a sudden sense of fatigue overcome me.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask the woman as the corners of my vision begins to dull.

The woman's figure blurs, "My name is Shal, now goodbye Ivor I shall see you again."

These prove to be the last words of the conversation as my vision is fully coated in darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm woken up by the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder, I slowly open my eyes and look towards the person responsible, I can just make out the blurry figure of Ollie in the darkness. "Hey man what's up," I whisper as I pull myself up grabbing my glasses and sliding them onto my face.

Ollie's now clear face is contorted in a look of fear and pain. "It's happening again." He whispers softly glancing over to our still sleeping companions.

Instantly I'm wide awake and slide out of the bed. "Come on let's go for a walk" I slip on a shirt and some track pants, Ollie nods and follows me as we walk out of the room and down the corridor of the campus. It's internal lighting driving away the early morning gloom as we walk in silence. We soon find ourselves at our destination, the cafeteria of Beacon.

Ozpin had granted us the use of several areas of the school including one of the vacant rooms made for students, informing us that this would be our home for the next several years if we passed the initiation.

"Sit here," I say to Ollie pointing to one of the countless seats as I go towards the vending machine, _"It's a good thing we went back to see the old man and got our payment,_ " I think as I pull out a card of Lien and buy two bottles of water, I place one down in front on Ollie and sit opposite of him, "So what's happening now."

He slowly raises his arms revealing them to be shaking uncontrollably, a visible layer of sweat covering them. "Cravings, I feel like I'm running at about 60 degrees and well you can see some of the other symptoms." He stares directly into my eyes, fear brimming in his eyes. "You've gotta help me chief please I feel like it's killing me."

I firmly grip his drenched shoulder, "We'll get you through this Ollie but you've got to get yourself off the jab ok you can't put yourself through this anymore." He nods silently placing his hand onto mine.

"Thanks mate I just needed to know I had your support."

I chuckle softly. "Of course you have my support remember we're brothers all four of us and we'll stick together in life." I smirk . "and we've already died haven't we?"

Ollie looks at me for a few moments before laughing loudly his weak voice becoming more crisp and echoing throughout the empty building. "Yeah… we have," He stands up and grips his hands tightly. "How are we gonna deal with this, are we just gonna wait till whatever I've got inside of me get's flushed out or is there a quicker way."

We begin to walk out of the cafeteria and back towards our dorm, the sound of our bare feet striking the floor trails behind us as I think back to the conversation with Shal and the ability I now have. _"My abilities grant me the power to heal via absorbing negative emotions or Grimm's anti-aura so maybe wait…Ollie's_ Aura" I say quietly.

Ollie ceases walking and turns back towards me, "Pardon?"

I look up at him excitedly, "I was doing some research before and I came across a power that most Huntresses and Huntsmen have unlocked called Aura. It acts as a protective barrier for the user but also heals certain wounds."

Ollie's face shifts into a look of disbelief as I go through my explanation. "So if I get this aura unlocked, it could filter all the shit out of my body."

I nod and lightly hit his shoulder, "We'll talk to the professor tomorrow and see if she can help us out with this." I shrug, "If we're gonna be students here we might as well have the added protection."

Ollie nods in agreement before once again commencing his journey back to his bed, with a noticeable spring in his step. We soon make it back into our room, Ollie rushes into the bathroom to clean up and I jump into bed. The comfort of sleep soon welcomes me but as I do an unwelcome thought crawls it's way into my mind, _"What happens when they find out about me?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We enter the training area, Miss Goodwitch is standing on the other side of the door she pays not attention to us and keeps all of her attention on her Scroll, _"We've got to get one of those."_

Eventually, she looks up from her device and stares at us, her face set in a neutral expression, "You're late." She simply states putting away the Scroll.

Roy shrugs his large shoulder, "Sorry Professor we had to sort some things out." Me and the others all nod at the statement, Goodwitch sighs softly before firing a stern look at us, I feel a slight chill run through my body.

" _Why is she so terrifying."_

"I don't tolerate tardiness, especially from my students. I do not wish for this to happen again do I make myself clear." Her unchanged expression informs us that those last words were a command not a request.

"Yes, ma'am." We answer immediately, _"Please don't bring out the BDSM shit."_

She lets out a 'hmph' before motioning towards a chair with leather straps and a computer that looks more advanced than anything on Earth. _"But what here isn't more advanced that what was back there?"_

"Ah, professor what's with the restraints?" I question looking worryingly at said restraints. _"Fucking called it!"_

"The unlocking of one's aura can be quite painful, these are just a safety precaution." She answers running her fingers gracefully over the holographic of the computer.

"Aura?" Roy asks Goodwitch opens her mouth but I beat her to the punch.

"It's a manifestation of a creature's soul, huntresses and huntsmen use it as an extra layer of protection. It also heals small wounds."

The professor's eyes widen for a few moments before she reverts back to the 'disobey me or face the consequences' expression she normally carries.

"That is correct Mr. Grant, and depending on the person their aura varies in some abilities such as healing or the defense granting by it." Her eyes stare at each of us for a few seconds, a slight chill runs down my spine before quickly vanishing as a comforting smile appears on her face.

"It is a necessity that students of Beacon have their Auras unlocking either before or after entering the Academy. As such I am sad to say that your training will not continue to if yours is not." She reaches down and unlocks the restraints, "This is your last chance to be able to have completely normal lives if you wish I'll speak with Oz….."

She stops her train of thought when Ollie walks past and sits in the chair, "We have already made our choice Miss Goodwitch we can't back out now." Ollie grins warmly his black feline ears twitching slightly. "So let's get this over with."

The professor looks over the rest of us big stupid smiles running across our faces. A small chuckle escapes her as she begins tightening the straps onto Ollie's wrists. She then goes over to the computer, pressing a few keys brings up a series of weird programs that resemble ones used to test the frequency of a sound.

She then stands before Ollie and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Mr. Sparks, are you ready?" He nods slowly and she raises her hand soon I feel the hairs on the back of my hands as a faint glow reflects off it, the feeling of power in the room immediately putting us on edge. Goodwitch stands there silently for a few moments before she begins chanting.

"With pain comes wisdom. Through this, we become a symbol to teach others how to accept them both. For it is endless and overcomes even death, I release your soul, and I place on my head the burden of becoming your teacher." As soon as she utters these last words a blinding blue light blind us and a scream of pain emits from it.

I feel a terrible pain in my gut as I realize it belongs to Ollie, I run frantically towards the light ignoring the cries of Nick and Roy as I near it. All of a sudden the light explodes and I'm thrown across the room, two grunts of pain accompany me as I crash it both into Roy and Nick. We lay there for a short period of time the silence broken by Roy groaning as he sits up straight.

"Why is it that for the last two training sessions we've ended up on the floor?" He sighs cracking his neck and letting loose a small sigh of relief.

Nick chuckles as he pushes me off him, a curse escaping me as I hit the tiled floor. "I don't know but I hope it is not a common occurrence."

" _I second that"_

I push myself up and shake my head trying desperately trying to rid of the fuzziness that has clouded my vision. _"The fuck happened? We were watching Ollie getting his aura unlocked and then_ Ollie!" I cry out his name as I run towards where I had last seen him, the smell of ozone envelopes me as I see him.

He is standing before the Aura monitor, the restraints that had sealed him little more than tattered remnants. He pays no attention to me as he stares at his hands that are raised before him his mouth drawn into a large grin.

"Hey, Ollie you alright mate?"

He looks at me, his grin somehow widening as his face changes into one of near childish delight, "I'm better then alright man have a look at this." He thrusts his hands into my face, my eyes widen at the sight of visible electricity running across his body.

" _What the fuuuuuck?"_

"It appears Mr. Sparks Aura wasn't the only thing unlocked." A voice states behind me causing me to jump slightly and frantically turn to see Professor Goodwitch standing before us. Her usually well keep hair standing straight in certain places, her spectacles are also slightly askew but otherwise, she seemed unharmed.

"I take it electricity doesn't come with my Aura?" Ollie questions still marveling at what is happening across his hand. The professor straightens her glasses before flicking her wand returning the area around us to normal with the exception of the destroyed restraints and the computer which appeared to have short-circuited during the incident.

"That would be correct it appears that you have discovered your Semblance." She replies.

Ollie stares at Goodwitch owlishly, "Pardon? My what!?"

The professor glanced over her glasses and sighs, "Essentially your Semblance is an power possessed by those that have their aura unlocked and comes in much more varied forms, with yours appearing to be one quite obviously centered around the production of electricity." Ollie nods at Goodwitch's answer and goes back to marveling at his hands like a newborn child.

"I guess that explains us as well then doesn't it teach?" Roy's voice questions from behind the blonde. I step to the right and stare at my large companion a loud whistle escapes my lips as I see him smirking like he's the hottest thing on the planet. And by that I mean he's on fucking fire!

"Well, this is definitely unusual," Goodwitch says looking down at the flaming teenager who just grins as slyly as the animal he shares his physical animalistic traits with.

"Well, I guess I'm a real firefox then aren't I?" The thought of making Ollie electrocute our friend is overcome by Nick suddenly speaking.

" _I'm gonna replace his shampoo with hair removal cream if he makes another one of those freaking puns again."_

I abruptly turn my head to Nick, "You're gonna do what!"

Nick glances at me, surprise and confusion visible on his face, however, that is soon replaced by understanding and annoyance. The stunned silence of the training area ruined by a simple sentence.

"Oh fuck me!"

 **So Ivor and the team have begun their training to become Huntsmen, but as you can tell they've got a long way to go. However their Auras and Semblances (or lack thereof in Ivor's case) being discovered should make it easier on them, Ivor's abilities will be touched more upon in the next chapter as well as a second encounter with the Mysterious Shal. And hey maybe a scene or two with more of the cast from the show. And for those wondering I essentially took the words used to unlock Jaune's Aura and changed them to suit Glydna, since Pyrrha was more spartanic I decided that one centered around wisdom and teachings would be more suitable for the blonde professor.**

 **Anyway until next time au revoir.**


End file.
